Burtonstuck Songs
by skullizard
Summary: Amazing songs and musical numbers made by Tim Burton, only with a Homestuck twist. Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. I own nothing.
1. This is Homestuck!

Well..since I love Homestuck and Tim Burton,...Yeah, you guest it. This parody happened.

This is my first Homestuck related...thing? I've published.

**These songs are brought up from the author's imagination. If the songs share similarities to any other parody found somewhere else on the internet, it is a complete coincidence.**

* * *

Boy and girls of every age.  
Let me tell you about Homestuck.

Read the comic and you will change.  
Soon you'll become one of us.

This is Homestuck! This is Homestuck!  
You will cry with feels and delight!

This is Homestuck, everybody cosplay!  
Trickster lollipops making your brain rot.  
It's our fandom! Everybody cosplay!  
In our world of Homestuck!

* * *

I am the Spider that will fill you with dread.  
You'll never esc8pe once you're caught in my Web.

I am the Gh0st with a h0ll0w heart, I'll summ0n my spirits t0 tear y0u apart.

I 4M TH3 L1Z4RD W1TH R3D GLOW1NG 3Y3S,  
WHO SL4YS TH3 W1CK3D FOR DO1NG 3VIL CR1MES.

D- I am the Horse that's colored in B100  
My powerful strength will snap you in two.

* * *

This is Homestuck! This is Homestuck!  
Homestuck, Homestuck, Homestuck, Homestuck!

In the Land of MS Paint,  
Everyone hail to the Hussie song.

Our fandom, love it now.  
Waiting for the next Act to arrive.

Way over there, hiding in the shadows, the lioness will pounce and growl! You'll scream!

This is Homestuck!  
Redrom 'n' Blackrom and Sopor slime!

Do not fear...

We'll be your guide.  
Zillyhoo and Hammerkind.  
Faygo and Sopor pies.  
Do the Windy Thing high in the sky.

Everybody cosplay! Everybody cosplay!

In this world of Homestuck.

* * *

I Am The Vamp Whose Skin Glows Bright,  
Chainsaw Blades That Slice In The Night.

I am t)(e Witc)( t)(at lives in t)(e sea,  
Wit)( Cuttlefis)( legs and razor blade T-E-ET)( . 38)

I am the Wwizard of this Hopeless land.  
I cast a curse wwith the swwing of my wwand.

I aM tHe ClOwN tHaT cAn CrUsH yOuR bOnEs.

YoUr RaInBoW pAiNt WilL cOlOr My ThRoNe.

* * *

This is Homestuck! This is Homestuck!  
Homestuck, Homestuck, Homestuck, Homestuck!

Alternate worlds everywhere.  
Sweet Bro falling down stairs.

Tavros stuck in a wheelchair.  
Lord English is already here.

* * *

Our fandom,

Love it now.

Waiting for the next Act arrive!

Andrew Hussie might just appear  
And troll you once again.

Homestuck feels deep down inside.

This is Homestuck, everybody cosplay!

Would you please make way for the Orange Guy.

Our man Hussie is the king of the internet.  
Homestuckers hail to the Orange Guy now.

* * *

This is Homestuck! This is Homestuck!  
Homestuck, Homestuck, Homestuck, Homestuck!

In this world we call home,

Everyone hail to the Hussie song.

honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk Homestuck.  
Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk Homestuck.  
Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk Homestuck.  
Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk.  
HOMESTUCK!

:o)


	2. requests!

**I've been thinking. Do any of you think I should create more Homestuck-esque Songs from Tim Burton Movies. There's one that I want to work on: It's the one with Ms. Lovett when she was singing By The Sea . I want to that one with a Feferi/Sollux version. What do you think? Requests are open! :D**


	3. By t)(e sea

GLUB!  
Mr. Captor, I'm so -EXCIT-ED!  
I could eat you up, I reelly could  
You know w)(at I'd like to do?  
W)(at I dream, in my dreams?  
W)(ere I'd reelly like to go in a sweep or so  
Don't you want to know?

Sollux:...ye2

O)(! I know you love to know!  
Sollux: Ye2 feferii...do tell

King and queen, Mr. Captor, a Witc)( of Life can covet  
By t)(e sea, Mr. Captor,  
GLUB! I know you'd love it  
You and me, Mr. Captor, we could be alone  
In a palace t)(at we bot)( can own

Down by t)(e sea,  
Sollux:...waiit feferi-

Isn't t)(at -EXCITING?

Wit)( t)(e sea at our fins,

you'll )(elp me swim t)(ere

Culling lusus to satisfy my )(orroterror,

)(ush )(er voice to a meer w)(isper,

as we w)(isper in each ot)(ers ears.

By t)(e sea, wit)( t)(e fis)(es splas)(ing  
By t)(e sea, t)(at would be -EXCITING!

Down by t)(e sea,  
Sollux: fef ii dont 2ee that happeniing

I can sea us waking, t)(e skyw)(ales are flying,

T)(e seagulls squawking, GLUB, GLUB!  
It'll be romantic, as I walk by t)(e s)(ore  
Wit)( you-)(oo, you-)(oo

We'll sit by our table like a royal pair,  
)(ave some soda and pie by our Makara baker.  
W)(en you're under t)(e weat)(er, we'll write love letters  
Unless we've got beta to do

Sollux: fef fef get a hold of your2elf

Think )(ow exciting it'll be underneat)( t)(e tidal,  
W)(en it's just you and me and t)(e Alternian C)(annel  
Our empire will be all neat and tidy  
We'll )(ave our friends come over everyday!

By t)(e sea!

Sollux: fef no dont you think that2 a biit-

I can sea our future!

By t)(e sea, we'll grow old toget)(er!  
By t)(e seaside,  
GLUB!  
By t)(e beautiful sea!

Oh, I can sea us now in Kanaya's dressing.  
You in blue, or red per)(aps?

I'll be all excited, it'll so quiet.  
Except for Karkat, oh no,  
T)(e )(umans always do it  
And we s)(ould try it to!

So many colors will reunite!  
Eridan will be t)(ere to support out life!  
T)(e cuttlefis)( will flutter,  
I'll glub all over,  
W)(en I'm married to the Mage of Doom.

Sollux: fef ii agreed two be your mate2priite not-

By t)(e sea, can you imagine )(ow t)(ings would differ?  
Just you and me, Mr. Captor, and our precious wrigglers  
)(ave a glorious party, we'll invite our friends in

Now and t)(en, you could do t)(e guest in

By t)(e sea, King and queen forever!  
By t)(e sea, we'll be peaceful rulers!  
To t)(e seaside,  
GLUB!  
By t)(e beautiful sea

* * *

**Sweeney Todd © by Tim Burton.**

**Homestuck © by Andrew Hussie.**

**( God, Feferi's quirk can be a pain ^^; )**


	4. Aradia's Mel0dy

**An Aradia x Sollux parody song, told through Aradia's point of view.**

**Sally Song © by Tim Burton**

**Homestuck © Andrew Hussie**

* * *

I disappear just like the wind.  
We all can n0 l0nger pretend.  
Deep d0wn I wish t0 return t0 him,  
Can't shake the feelings I have f0r him,  
D0es he see me as 0ne 0f his friends?

And can I sh0w him that I'm alive again?  
He cann0t see,  
He's blind f0r eternity.  
I wish I did n0t leave.

What will bec0me 0f 0ur dead friends?  
Will their f00lish acti0ns lead 0ur end?

I w0uld l0ve t0 return and j0in the cr0wd.

N0w their spinning in their dream cl0uds.

And then I realize, n0thing last.

(2x)

Time is scattered.  
Are we t0gether?

Am I just a gh0st,  
Inside this rusted shell.

S0metimes its hard t0 tell.


End file.
